The invention relates to a sampler for many samples for transporting sample racks to analyzing apparatus such as blood analyzers and smeared sample generators, and a sample rack start/stock unit for use in this sampler.
Feeding devices of sample racks for feeding blood or other samples to analyzers sequentially by conveying sample racks have been hitherto known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Models Sho. 63-141456, and Sho. 63-141458).
In the conventional sample rack feeding devices, only about 20 sample racks can be set at once in the start yard (that is, about 200 samples supposing 10 samples in one rack). The capacity is the same in the stock yard.
Accordingly, when it is desired to process more samples continuously, sample racks must be additionally set, waiting until the start yard is about to be empty. When the stock yard is filled up with sample racks, they must be taken out, which required great labor (when the stock yard is filled up with sample racks, more sample racks cannot be accepted, and the conveying system stops).
It is, however, not a simple matter to increase capacity by widening the start yard and stock yard. This is because the number of necessary racks is different in each facility. That is, one facility may require 60 racks, whereas another may need only 20 (or in the future, 40 racks or 60 racks may be necessary as the number of samples increases).
Conventionally, preparing plural types of a start yard and a stock yard in different numbers of racks, necessary sizes were selected and used from them. That is, the cost was very high because individual cases were satisfied.
Or if either the start yard or the stock yard falls in trouble, the supply system stops, and the samples cannot be measured.
In addition, when connecting plural analyzers differing in treating capacity, the analysis must be done at the processing speed of the analyzer of the slowest processing capacity.